And We're Not Speaking
by xXYouDon'tKnowMeAtAllXx
Summary: A kind of drabble, I guess. Kind of goes through the thoughts of feeling of Harry during the 4th book, when Ron and him weren't speaking Hence the title, And We're Not Speaking. Based off of the song The Story Of Us by Taylor Swift.


**And We're Not Speaking**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Basically, this is sort've like some things Harry would be feeling in book 4, while him and Ron were fighting.**

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us, How we met and the sparks flew instantly._

Harry couldn't even remember how it fell apart. One minute, him and Ron were inseperable friends, next Ron told him to piss off. They'd been the best of friends, something some people could only wish for.

_People would say, "They're the lucky ones." _

They always sat together, hung out, went on crazy adventures and even when he was scared, Ron stood by him. Now, his best friend couldn't even look at Harry. Ron seemed to hate him for whatever reason it was.

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you, Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on. _

Harry had urged his friend he hadn't submitted his name, or he would have told him. Ron was being cynnical, and called him a liar. They'd argued heavily, until Ron told him to piss off. Harry was too shocked to say anything.

_Oh, a simple complication, Miscommunications lead to fall-out._

He couldn't find it in himself to set Ron straight. Would his ex-friend even listen to him?

_So many things that I wish you knew,So many walls that I can't break through_.

He stood in the doorway of the great hall. His old friend sat a bag on the seat beside himself. They hadn't spoken since the fight.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking._

Of course he wanted to run up and apologise for everything he'd said. But he couldn't. He felt terrible inside. He was losing his best friend, the only one he'd ever had(Sans Hermione)

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy chapter._

He couldn't believe himself, sitting here way out of his comfort zone. Ron avoided him at all costs. and had Hermione speak for him.

_How'd we end up this way? See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy, And you're doing your best to avoid me._

Now he realized he was slowly losing his mind without his counterpart. Who, either felt nothing about their friendship or was pretty fucking good at hiding his feelings.

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us, How I was losing my mind when I saw you here, But you held your pride like you should've held me._

He sighed when he thought of the way this would end. He shuddered, thinking about him and Ron ending up as bitter rivals, more so than Harry and Malfoy. And Ron acted like him and Harry had never been friends.

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

In honest truth, he missed his friend. But Ron didn't seem to care.He was completely oblivous to his partner in crime.

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how, I've never heard silence quite this loud._

He met his old friends eyes, but couldn't smile, couldn barely even breathe.

_This is looking like a contest, Of who can act like they care less, But I liked it better when you were on my side._

He almost swore he had been hallucinating when Ron started walking his way. Was he coming to critiscize?Or reconcile?

_The battle's in your hands now, But I would lay my armor down If you said you'd rather love than fight._

He said nothing, as the redhead approached him. He swallowed hard and stood as well.

_So many things that you wished I knew, But the story of us might be ending soon._

They stared eachother down, but neither spoke. The tension was so thick you needed a chainsaw to cut it. Suddenly, Hermione entered the great hall. She paused, unsure whether to proceed or not.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.  
And we're not speaking, And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

The End.


End file.
